Belle Airic
' Belle Airic' is the Guardian of Wishes. She is role-played by Skyebreeze. Personality and Powers A very sweet girl that looks at the positive aspects of life and go through the bad times as they come. Belle will see people make wishes on a star and tries to make the dream come true by using her wish powder and it appears to the person. History Belle was one of a set of twins, but never met or knew about the other twin during her childhood. Her mother abandoned the other twin when she was born. Her father never knew that Belle had a twin until his wife accidentally mentioned about a boy with a black marking over his left eye being Belle's twin brother and hoped that he will someday forgive her, while Belle was asleep. Angry at his wife, Belle's father left his wife and daughter when she was 3. While her mother was still alive, Belle would make and sell pottery at the marketplace. She would sit with other people and greets everyone with a smile. Belle's smile was so warm and inviting, people would stop and buy anything from her and gives her extra money. Her mother kept the knowledge of the other twin a secret from her daughter until her deathbed. By ten, Belle was in an orphanage, due to her father not wanting her around, since she reminds him of his late ex-wife. Every night, Belle would wish on a star, wishing to see the twin brother that she never knew. Belle began to struggle at the orphanage; she was getting sick from the poor conditions of the building and the people there limited the amount of food the children were allowed to take each meal, sometimes not getting anything at all. The owners began to abuse the children and Belle as a way of testing their stamina. Even though she was abused and in pain, Belle would still manage to smile and pull through it all. When Belle was twelve, the Man in the Moon saw something in her and decided to grant her the ability to grant wishes. Through her new wish-granting powers, she was able to help her friends and herself obtain better lives. With her magic, she became a spirit that was invisible to anyone but other spirits, children, and family. Belle traveled far and wide, all the while, granting the wishes of other people. She was on the verge of giving up search of her twin when she heard rumors of a mysterious ghost at an opera house. She investigated the area and saw a young man in the rafters, he was a wearing a partial mask. Noting that he seemed to resemble her father, Belle believed that she may have finally found her brother. The man was revealed to be named Anzan and when he took off his mask, she saw the black mark over his left eye and confirmed her mother's words about his face and that he is truly her brother. She hoped to meet him, but Belle noticed that he wasn't alone; Anzan was with a girl with pale purple hair named Trista. Her shyness and uncertainty about what he was going to think kept Belle from coming close. Belle desire to meet and speak to Anzan was growing stronger and finally decided to approach him. When he first met Belle, Anzan was puzzled that Belle's face resembled a younger version of the first face he saw as a baby and that she looked similar to him. When Belle spoke about the family, Anzan realized that she was indeed his twin and immediately embraced her with a happiness that he hasn't felt in years. Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Airic *Anzan and Belle's parents. Their mother was a star fairy and their father was a human. Their mother was raised by a rule that if there is a visual defect on the child, it will bring stigma to the family, so when she saw Anzan's mark, she abandoned the boy in the street. Their father left his wife and daughter when he found out about that he did had a son and was abandoned. He left the family and tried to find him, but never did. Anzan *Belle's twin brother. The two of them were separated at birth by their mother, due to her disgust with Anzan's face. After many years, they finally meet for the first time in their lives. Anzan was appalled by the life Belle went through and wanted the people of the orphanage to pay for what they had done to his sister, but she convinced him not to seek revenge. Anzan was surprised at his sister's optimism about life and her smile. He offered her a place in the Opera House, but Belle wanted to travel more and she promises to come back to see him. Trista Zilla *Belle saw this girl when she finally spotted her brother. At first, Trista thought Belle was a rival for Anzan's affections until Belle revealed that she and Anzan were twins. Trista said that Belle's smile lights up a room and reminds Trista of her happy memories with her parents before they disappeared. Ayden *Belle's love interest. They met while she was traveling in an area of Fantasia Valley called the Fairy Moors. Belle's interest in the Moors and Ayden's real form, pleased Ayden and they began to develop a relationship. Trivia *Belle and her brother's Birthday is August 8th. *"Airic" means "Agreeable" in Celtic. *"Belle" means "Beauty" in French. Gallery Belle's original self.jpg|Belle's original self Belle Airic3.jpg|Belle's main Belle Airic5.jpg|Different hairstyle in blue Belle Airic2.jpg|Belle's travel clothes Belle Airic4.jpg|Belle's ball gown Anzan1.jpg|Anzan (twin brother) Trista2.jpg|Trista Ayden3.jpg|Ayden Category:Skyebreeze Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Good Category:Star Fairies Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Orphans Category:Weapon users Category:Power users Category:Hybrids